I learnt something new today!
by Fullmetal Yamiflea
Summary: R18 PWP SchneizelxClovis VERY MATURE Kids will be... well... experimenting kids. One shot.


"Ah-.. H-Haah.. B-Brother-" Clovis couldn't help but gasp, his desperate pleas echoing through the lavish bed chamber that belonged to the second prince.

Between his knees, Schneizel lifted his head and pressed a finger to his lips, blue eyes condescending as he reprimanded his younger brother. "Clovis, be quiet or someone will hear."

But try as he might, Clovis just couldn't keep quiet. His entire body shook with chills of pleasure, and each muscle seemed to tighten with each lick and slurp of Schneizel's tongue against his hardened cock. Every part of his body had become so sensitive and his mind ran around in circles trying to process each sensation and tingle that passed through his skin and up his spine.

This was all so impossible and crazy and wrong and paralysing and amazing and somehow Clovis just wanted _more._ He wanted more and more from his brother, wanted those lips currently outlining every ridge and dip in his burning skin to just surround him whole and swallow him completely.

Clovis had always been rather needy and weak. Since they were younger, the third prince had always lacked in something when compared to his older siblings. He was never of a physical nature, and he never caught onto his studies as fast as Schneizel or Cornelia. Granted they were older and wiser and more mature in ways that a young Clovis admired, but Clovis could never accept that as an excuse for his own shortcomings.

So when one night, now many nights ago, his older brother had invited him to his room to 'test out a few theories' his tutor had apparently taught him that day, Clovis, forever nipping at his brother's heels for attention, had been delighted and all too ready to please.

And that was how all of this had started.

When Schneizel's tongue grazed a familiar spot close to the base of his erection, the younger prince's body jolted and an uncontrollable yelp escaped Clovis's lips. His hands gripped hard at the sheets until his knuckles turned white (Schneizel had hated it when Clovis had accidentally grabbed his hair the last time they did this and had stopped completely which Clovis _did not_ want at this point) and thighs jerked until they practically _held_ Schneizel's head in place, his toes curling with how much pleasure seemed to blind him.

A chuckle sounded from somewhere lost to him but yet not so lost. The sensation of vibrating air that accompanied the sound brushed over his sensitive sacks and Clovis heard himself whimper at the tone though he couldn't remember producing the sound.

Strong hands pulled at Clovis's legs apart and soon his brother's form was visible to him once again rather than that mop of rather perfectly kept blond hair.

Schneizel looked triumphant as he licked his lips and parted Clovis's legs a little more until his own hips fit between them. Clovis, distracted by the cool air that now graced his burning heat rather than his brother's talented lips, failed to notice when his brother began to strip his upper torso, and then lowered his arms to remove his own nightshirt.

Paralysed and confused, the younger brother glanced up at the older with uncertainty and maybe a little fear.

Like he knew the question before it was voiced, Schneizel simply smiled down at his brother, the same smile he used on all his siblings when he seemed to ask something of them that would benefit no one else but himself. "I think we can do it now, Clovis." Was all he said as he lowered a hand and gently brushed the waves from the third prince's face.

Clovis shivered and frowned. "Do what, brother?" They were already _doing _it, weren't they? What more could they do? Unless Schneizel meant _that_. But boys couldn't do that with each other could they?

Could they?

"Don't worry, Clovis. I've been studying how to do this right. I won't hurt you. I promise."

If only then it had been clear just how many promises Schneizel actually kept.

But as Clovis was unaware and trusting and still so ready to please his brother, the younger prince nodded and watched as Schneizel's pants soon came free.

Until then Schneizel had never seen his brother completely naked before. It wasn't a Britannian thing to bathe together, though Clovis had heard that it was a fairly normal tradition in other countries; and since he and Schneizel were only half related by blood, they had never been so close as to consider bathing, or do any sort of activity together in the nude. So when he first laid his eyes on Schneizel's half-hard privates, Clovis didn't really know how to feel. He was nervous and scared but at the same time, curious.

"Schneizel? How are we supposed to- What are you doing?" Clovis asked as he watched his older brother take his fingers into his mouth and suck on them thoughtfully, coating them with saliva that in any other situation would have made Clovis disgusted, but right now it simply made him entranced and even more curious and did yet more funny things to his stomach that he couldn't really describe.

All he knew was that his arousal was positively _aching_.

He was about to ask what he was doing once more when Schneizel removed the fingers from his mouth and lowered them where Clovis couldn't see.

It was a weird sensation at first. It didn't quite tickle or hurt when Schneizel ran his fingers around his nether parts. It was definitely different to any other part of his body Schneizel had touched before, that much he knew and for a while Clovis lay on his back wondering what he should be feeling. Eventually he was able to relax to the touch, and a few more strokes after that it began to feel a little ticklish and then a little pleasant. A few more strokes and he began to twitch to the finger that still continued to circle his anus and occasionally run over it, and then finally he felt something push inside him, like it was pinching his skin apart.

His eyes went wide with alarm, but it didn't hurt just yet. He could relax enough around the weird intrusion he thought was probably Schneizel's finger, and wide, curious eyes looked down at the brother who hadn't said a word since the preparation had begun. "Brother? What are you-"

This time Schneizel interrupted his brother before he could speak. "Be quiet and try to relax." He ordered, his tone cold and harsh despite its message. So naturally Clovis did as he was told and lay back down.

He relaxed as much as he could around the finger, closing his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly each time his brother forced the appendage deeper inside of him. But he was right. It didn't hurt, not so much anyway. Sometimes it felt a little dry, like the finger forcing its way through was pulling at his skin and when that happened it hurt but other than that, Clovis got used to it quickly.

It seemed that his brother noticed this too and after that eased a second and third finger in gradually. Clovis thought that sensation felt even weirder and hurt a little more, but even though he may have thought so, he diligently bit on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying it. He didn't want to upset Schneizel, not when his penis still seemed to twitch for attention, and not when he enjoyed these secret times they had together. If he said anything now, then there was always the possibility that those times would end.

When Schneizel began to move the three fingers he now had inside the younger prince, Clovis finally began to squirm. But after a while pain had regressed into a mere dull throb and his breaths were no longer heavy (when they'd started to become so, even he lost track), meaning he could actually form words and speak to his adored older brother almost normally. He was about to address his brother that was, when he noticed where that other had had been the entire time.

While Clovis lay with his legs apart before his brother, the second prince had three fingers up his rear, and his free hand stroking himself to hardness.

By the looks of it he was almost ready. He was definitely harder than Clovis was which only made Clovis a little harder for some reason. There was something forbidden about it all, something Clovis knew they probably shouldn't be doing, but it was easy to put those thoughts to the back of his mind, especially when Schneizel's fingers finally slid out from his rear.

After getting used to the irregular shape and heat of them, Clovis almost whined when his brother retracted the appendages. "Brother- I… What are you going to do now?" he asked when he noticed the blond settling himself between his legs, a little closer, pressing the head of his hard member where he couldn't see.

Schneizel said nothing, and though Clovis couldn't see it, he sure as hell felt it; that hot, almost burning crown, pressing delicately against his rear hard enough to make him edge himself away though he didn't. Eventually the prods began to get firmer and longer, until with a quiet groan, he could see Schneizel supressing it as he bit down on his bottom lip, the second prince sunk slowly into the third.

And nothing could have prepared Clovis for what he felt in that moment.

"H-H-HaaAAAH!"

In an instant Clovis' hands flew up to his mouth and without thinking he bit down on the flesh of his palms, trying to supress his cries and desperate moans. It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It _hurt_! Was all he could think of as his eyes widened, watching as his brother panted majestically as he moved over him. He seemed so calm and beautiful, even when he too struggled for breath.

And then he was completely inside him.

Before he knew it, Clovis' toes were curling again, and his back was most definitely arched in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. His cock tingled with all kinds of sensations, but pain seemed to seep up his spine much faster than the pleasure could. When Schneizel started to move, the pain only increased and Clovis found himself biting into his hands harder, his thighs somehow _clinging _to his older brother's sides even harder, or perhaps everything had just _tightened_ around the burning form inside him.

Finally Clovis found that he was unable to take it. Schneizel had begun to move a little faster and had leaned over him so he could thrust in deeper. Now within his reach, the third prince panted and began to plead, his hands falling away from his mouth so he could reach up and gently push his brother away. He couldn't take much more. He had to- "Schneizel I- please stop I can't-" Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for the third prince, his hand had slipped on that torso so close and slicked with warm perspiration, sending his whole arm down and in turn caused one of his legs to slip from its grip on Schneizel's hip.

And just like_ that _everything went white.

Clovis saw stars of something else behind his eyes, and his throat hurt from the yelp he'd released. He was clinging at Schneizel's arms, his cock twitching harder than before as something inside him was _struck so hard_. The way he'd slipped must have aligned Schneizel into him in some different kind of way that he knew nothing about, only that he absolutely _needed_ to feel it again because in that one instant _all_ the pain had ebbed away leaving nothing in the third prince but pure bliss and absolute _pleasure_.

Schneizel was quick to catch on, a smirk curling on those lips that would one day twist the hearts of a powerful few, and taking that hint he grabbed his younger brother by the hips and began to _move_. Even more. Into that one spot. Over and over. Repeatedly.

The poor third prince was absolutely losing it. He was panting, his head turned to the side, against his shoulder, against the bed, a bit of drool dripping onto the sheets from the corner of his lips because he _just couldn't control himself_. He felt like he was on show from his brother, the way Schneizel's piercing his blue eyes watched him writhe. That cock inside him had suddenly become all he needed, and it was only a matter of time before his own began to drip fluids onto his warm stomach. He felt like he was on parade, like this was all a show but for the moment he didn't care, merely opting to wrap his arms around his brother's neck to pull him closer, pull their bodies against each other so that he could be taken deeper and deeper. Schneizel was just so burning, and that cock inside him was just throbbing so _hard_ and before either of them really knew it the thrusts had become smoother, slickened with precome and sweat.

Unable to contain his heat, Clovis cried out with each thrust, absolutely letting go, absolutely _loving_ the way his body felt, the way Schneizel was taking him. He thought he was going to drown in the heat, his head starting to swim, his arousal absolutely weeping from the pleasure and with each pound into that sweet unknown area of his body until finally his pleasure peaked and he let out the loudest, harshest, most strangled cry yet.

It escaped from between his clenched teeth, as his back arched, his toes curled and his legs clung to his brother's sides. His insides became tight too as he saw nothing but white and _came_, sticky splashes of his own semen landing over his chest and staining both his and his brother's quivering stomachs. Because Schneizel was quivering too, and it didn't take long for Clovis to feel that warm fluid flooding him, that hot organ pulse inside of him and understand why.

He hadn't heard his brother moan in his release; he was probably too good for that. But that was alright. After a few moments of trying to catch his breath and failing, Clovis's arms fell from their hold around his brother's neck, flopping bonelessly onto the bed on either side of him, his legs completely falling lax and his whole body eventually falling like jelly, a muscle twitching every so often as he came down from his pleasure induced high.

Eventually Schneizel's body flopped down onto his own and Clovis felt soothing hands stroke at his sides and through his hair and over his cheeks and face. His eyes were closed the entire time, basking in the affection, completely elated and feeling absolutely _blissful_ not only because of what had just happened, but because his brother seemed so happy too.

Finally he felt his brother pull out, and felt that juice trickle down between his legs but Clovis didn't mind so much. It was a little cold, but he was so ready to fall asleep then and there that he really didn't mind in the slightest, despite being as filthy as he was.

After another minute of silence he finally felt his brother move and felt a blanket being pulled over him, a warm body disappearing then reappearing beside him, clothed and probably a little cleaner than his own.

"Brother? Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Clovis' drowsy, sleep-desiring voice drawled from between his lips.

"Sure, Clovis." Schneizel's reserved voice answered quietly before he patted around the both of them to ensure they were both comfortable.

It was only a matter of time before Clovis fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROCONUT. I hope this was good enough for you and meets your expectations. P.S. I'm not late, it's still the 3rd.**


End file.
